


Peaceful Summer Lanes

by AllZeeBuns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllZeeBuns/pseuds/AllZeeBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Max take a road trip to Seattle and decide to tell Max’s parents about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> AU set two months after episode 4 (Spoiler-ish for previous episodes. More general, doesn't get super-specific about stuff, but still- be warned).
> 
> I’ve never written in first-person before, but thought I’d give it a go! Told from Chloe’s point of view. Full sentences in _Italics_ indicate thoughts. Single words in a sentence with italics show emphasis on a certain word (how it's being said).
> 
> Pure fluff to cope with getting wrecked after episode 4. Enjoy!

It’s the crack of dawn when Max’s alarm pulls me out of a restful sleep. Her phone vibrates with the familiar tone of a song she likes. Some hipster shit- you know how it is. I have to admit though- some of her music has been growing on me recently. It’s so… Her. It’s still dark outside, but I can hear morning bird calls and rustling amongst the trees. Max leans over and presses her lips against my shoulder. She was the big spoon last night. Her arms always make me feel safe and secure. My tiny guardian. My best friend. My love.

“Chloe, time to get up.” Her voice has that croaky, just-woke-up sound to it. I love that sound. She’s always a bit out of it when she first wakes up. I smile and roll over, seizing her in a firm bear hug.

“Chloe!” She laughs. “Come on, we have to get ready…”

“I know, I know! I’m super-psyched about today.” I pull her closer and inhale deeply. “I just want to hold you for a bit.”

I want to remember it all. Her scent, her voice, her body. I’m careful not to take any of it for granted. Not after all we’ve been through. We were all too aware how precious life is and how it can be torn away in a single moment. Max had saved me each time my life hung in the balance- but still… I always make an effort to treasure these peaceful moments. I can feel her hands rest against my back. She doesn’t argue.

After cuddling and relaxing in bed for an extra half-hour, we decide it’s time to get a move on. It’s funny. I still find it a bit odd waking up and not reaching over for a joint first thing. I cut down recently and am planning to fully quit soon. Max said I didn’t have to, but I wanted to for her. Besides, it was getting to be a pain in the ass. All that bullshit with Frank and that money, made me realise it just wasn’t worth it. There weren’t many reasons to escape reality these days anyway. I smile at that thought and cast a sneaky glance over at my girlfriend.

_“Max Caulfield. You gorgeous, hipster vision.”_

We’ve been going out for almost three months now and it’s been a blast. A beautiful dream. I get to spend the rest of my days with the love of my life, and best friend in the whole damn world. Sometimes I still can’t believe my luck.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” She announces and hops up.

I watch her as she retrieves an outfit and towel she had laid out the night before across my chair. She really was Super Max: Ever-vigilant, ever-prepared. A sly smirk spreads across my face as an idea pops into my head. I stand and slip my arms around her from behind.

“Maybe I should… Join you? You know- to save water and all that?” She grins as I plant a kiss against her jugular.

Max chuckles lightly. “Chloe Price, you are an insatiable lush!” She turns and wraps her arms around my neck.

“ _Your_ instatiable lush.” I tell her with a smirk.

She smiles roguishly and leads me by the waistband to the bathroom.

Following our early morning rendezvous, we finish packing and gather our belongings.

“Ready, Max?” I ask her with a stupid-ass grin on my face.

I can’t seem to wipe it off and, you know what? I don’t want to either. I’m happy. The happiest I have been all year. I mean, it’s here- the day is finally here for us to get out of Arcadia Bay and into the world! Albeit… Temporarily. Max and I have a three-week road trip planned across the country. We’re gonna hit the major spots through Oregon all the way up to Seattle and wing it from there. The only definite stops so far? Powell’s for books, Seattle for family and the rest is free: Just like we are. I’m content to go wherever. Just the idea of travelling with Max was enough to make me euphoric. If Max wanted to, she could call the shots and I wouldn’t mind. But, she told me she liked the idea of us both making it up as we go along. After all, we’ve got all the time in the world. Well… Not quite, but we’re young and in love- so screw the rest of it!

“Seriously, that's all you’re packing?” Max asks with amusement.

I look at the overnight bag and hiking pack in my hands. My sleeping bag was already in the truck.

“Hey, I travel light!”

I eye her luggage. In contrast, she has a couple of travel cases, a day pack and her messenger bag.

“Pack the whole house, Maxine?”

She shoves me with a smile. “Shut up!”

We worked our asses off to gather the money for our trip. I attempted to work alongside Joyce at Two Whales, but couldn’t last the day. Working and living together, _and_ having to listen to her instructions? It was too much. Instead, I found a job at a local construction site. It was hard work, but I actually enjoyed the physicality of it. Plus, the guys I worked with were pretty cool. That is, after I’d politely informed them that I wouldn’t take any shit for being a woman.

Max initially worked doing freelance photography projects (photographing events and the like) for students at Blackwell and other residents in Arcadia Bay. She enjoyed it, but there wasn’t much financial gain. Following that, Victoria actually helped Max land a job in town working as an assistant in a photography studio. Her help was a welcome surprise- but I kind of had the feeling it was because Victoria had taken a shine to Max. I told her my suspicion and joked about it- but wasn't worried. I trust Max completely.

Then Joyce and David started chipping in as well, and after that we saved the last of the money we needed in no time. So, in the end it was a… Family effort. God, it’s disgusting how the idea of that doesn’t make me cringe anymore. Recently, I’ve been finally coming to terms with David being my stepfather. It took me more than five years, but I realised after all that shit with Rachel, he’s a… Good man. We’re alike in some ways. Stubborn, proud to a fault and haunted by our pasts. David can be a douche at times, but he’s _my_ step-douche. We don’t always get along, but I know he has Mom’s back- and mine if I need it. I think Max helped me understand that. That girl is a miracle-worker, I tell you.

Our bags are packed and it’s finally time to depart. Mom and David stand by the door. Joyce looks like she’s about to cry. Max moves forward to say her farewells first.

“Goodbye, Max. Take care of my little girl, okay?” Mom asks and pulls her into a tight embrace.

Max hugs her back with equal gusto. “I will, Joyce. I promise. I’m going to miss you...”

A small smile forms across my lips as I watch them. They love each other so much. Watching them interact and connect makes me happy. That is, when they’re not ganging-up on me. The duo love to team up and compare notes: I am a target of mockery- in my own home. Is nothing sacred? In all seriousness though, it’s awesome how close they are. Shit, even David and Max seem to get along pretty well nowadays!

She beams warmly at Max and rubs her arm. “I’ll miss you too, honey. And don’t get into too much trouble. I know how fond you both are of late night shenanigans!”

“Mom!” I interrupt her and cover my face. _“She did not just say that!”_

“For goodness' sake, Chloe. I meant breaking into the Blackwell pool that night! I wasn’t talking about sex-”

“Mom!” My face feels hot with embarrassment. _“Friggin’ Joyce and her open attitude! Why can’t she be repressive and closed-minded like other parents?”_

Max bursts out laughing.

After that, Joyce steps towards me. “Take care, honey. David and I are always here if you need us. If you get stuck, or into any trouble- we’re just a phone call or a text away.” She pulls me in for a hug and I wrap my arms around her. It suddenly dawns on me that I’m really going to miss her. This’ll be the longest I’ve been away from home in a few years.

“And… Have fun you two!” She adds with a tearful smile.

“Mom, we’ll only be gone a few weeks.” I tell her with an eye roll, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

“Yes, but we love you both very much and I want you to know we’re here for you if you need anything!”

“Ugh.” I can feel my cheeks getting warm again.

How embarrassing! Stupid friggin’ family-PDA! Feelings are to be bottled up and left to eat away at you internally- not expressed. Right? Okay, fine. Maybe I just don’t want to admit that I’ll miss them both. Yes, even step-shit. Not that I’d tell him that.

David awkwardly shuffles over to us. “Chloe. Take care. Be careful you two. There can be dangerous people-”

“David!” Mom interrupts him with a light slap on the arm.

He sighs and grips his forehead. “Just… Take care. Chloe, Max. You’ll love it out there.” He extends his hand to me for a handshake.

“Seriously, dude?” I ask with an unimpressed look. _“A friggin’ handshake?”_

I look over at Max who is highly amused by the gawky gesture. I sigh and take his hand in my own. It’s rough- worker’s hands, you know? After shaking his hand, I feel myself do something unanticipated. I move forward and bring him into a hug, making sure to give him a few hearty slaps on the back. As I pull away I notice him try to stifle a startled smile. Joyce watches us both with a content grin and places a hand over her mouth. I bet Max is smiling her ass off behind me too- little shit.

“Bye girls! Take care!” Mom waves at us vigorously, David wraps his arm around her and offers a simple wave as well.

“Later.” I turn and head through the door with a casual salute.

“See you, Joyce! Bye David!” Max adds with excitement.

After we've exited, I feel her lips against my cheek. I smirk with pleasant surprise.

“What was that for?”

“You’re so damn cute, Chloe.” She tells me with a gentle smile.

_“This girl... What did I do right to deserve this amazing girl? Oh crap, I'm blushing again.”_

“Absolutely not. I resent that accusation.” I inform her, trying to fight back a grin.

Max laughs and opens the passenger door. Once we’re inside, she starts rounding off a mental checklist.

“Keys?”

I rattle them in the air and slide them in the ignition.

“Safety-belts.”

On they go with a click.

“Music!”

For this step, she plugs her MP3 player into my stereo and turns it on. A sickeningly generic pop song starts blaring through the speakers.

“Max, no…”

I hear her giggle sweetly. “Hey, I like this song! Dana got me into it.”

“Max! No!” I repeat in a more desperate tone, shaking my head.

“You’ll like it if you hear it enough!" Max insists and leans over to me. “It’s called ‘Naughty’.” She whispers into my ear. 

My body stiffens. She-devil. How dare she use her powers of seduction to entice me into playing such an appalling song!

“You did _not_ just try that with me!” I wait a beat then sigh. "Fine… Whatever makes you happy.” It was a cheap move, but her tactic totally worked.

I take her hand in mine and place a kiss upon it. We intertwine our fingers.

“Ready?” I grin at my spectacular, doe-eyed love.

“Ready.” She replies with a beautifully radiant smile and kisses me softly.

“Seattle, here we come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins! Haha.
> 
> The final scene when they are holding hands before they take off was inspired by Lennisterr's gorgeous fanart which can be viewed here:
> 
> http://lennisterr.tumblr.com/post/122326112840/driving-a-car-by-the-seaside-watching-the-world
> 
> The title is an excerpt from the poem 'Arcadia' by Iacopo/Jacopo Sannazaro. I don't really understand poetry, but it has some relevant themes to LIS. The poem is both light and dark though, so if you're not in the mood for something dreary- maybe give it miss for now! After all, this fic is meant to pick you up- not get you down. 
> 
> If you do want to read the poem, it can be found here:
> 
> http://www.elfinspell.com/SannazaroPoem.html


	2. Corvallis to Beaverton

A warm, sunlit morning greets us as we head out of town and start the journey to Seattle. I haven’t hit the road in years. Not since Rachel and I used to venture out occasionally and explore nearby towns. Although, most of our adventures involved a lot more weed and alcohol.

“So, where’s our first stop, Lara Croft?” I give Max a brief sideways glance, quickly directing my eyes back to the road.

“First stop: Corvallis- followed by a break in Salem, Nellie Bly!”

“Nellie Bly?” I frown slightly in confusion. “Sorry, but I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“Are you cereal? Nellie Bly was a pioneer! She was a ground-breaking investigative journalist and traveller. You know that story ‘Around the world in 80 days’?”

I give a nod.

“She did that in real-life, but in _72_!”

“Wow. Okay, that’s hella impressive. Nellie, huh? I’ll take that.” I grin.

“Or, you can be the Sam to my Lara.” I hear her smile and feel the warmth of her hand as she strokes my arm.

“Sam-I-am!”

Her playlist switches to a slow, instrumental track. I’m the mood for something vocal and energetic.

“Max, play something we can sing along to.”

“You want ‘piano fire’?” She queries, MP3 player in-hand.

“Good choice! Hit it.”

The music begins with the familiar sound of distorted guitars and echoing drums. I love this song. It always makes me feel psyched and ready to take on the world. And takes me back to my reunion with Max.

“I got sunburnt, waiting for the jets to land…” I start.

“Circus people with hairy little hands.” She joins in with a smile.

We keep singing, with Max taking on PJ Harvey’s higher notes. “Come on boys… Strike up the army band. I got sunburnt waiting for the jets.”

“How do you feel? How do you feel?” The pair of us continue grinning and singing our asses off as we drive along.

It takes just over an hour to get to Corvallis. The drive over is beautiful. Full of long, winding roads, pine trees and greenery. Max keeps taking photos of me and the scenery along the way.

Corvallis is lined with trees and old buildings. It feels quaint and homely. Max likes it and I can totally picture her living in a place like this. Attending the university, accompanied by a backdrop of autumn leaves and books.

 _“Such an intellectual!”_ I think with a smile.

We make a quick stop to grab some snacks, drinks and have a bathroom break. Then- onwards to Salem!

Oregon’s capital, Salem feels like a small, big city. It’s not too dense, but not too tiny either. The town’s pace is slightly faster than Arcadia Bay, but no way near what I anticipate Portland, or Seattle will be like.

“It’s so lush here. There are so many trees!” Max notes in awe.

“Yeah.” I agree with a nod. “You know, being in Salem reminds me of ‘Hocus Pocus’!”

She chuckles. “Different state, but same here! Which character would you be?”

I don’t need to think about my decision. “Dani.” We both laugh at that choice. Dani was a sassy smartass with a heart of gold- we’re practically twins.

“I’d be Max.”

“Always the hero.” I nudge her lightly. “Victoria, Taylor and Courtney would be the three witches: The Vortex sisters!”

She laughs manically at that then adopts a strange, theatrical voice. “Oh _look_! Another glorious morning… Makes me sick!”

I crack up upon hearing the line. She does it pretty well.

Once we’re back on the road and have been driving a while, I break into a smirk and side-eye Max.

“Hey Max... Where are we going again?” I ask in an innocent tone.

“Shut it, Chloe. You already know.”

“Hey, hey Max.”

“I’m not listening.”

“Never mind, it’s okay. I remembered… _Beaver_ ton.” I tell her with chortle. Yes… I am a fourteen-year old teenage boy.

“Oh my god.” Max covers her face with both hands.

“Call me an otter-”

“Because otters eat beavers...” She completes my sentence, totally deadpan.

“Have I said that before?” I ask feigning astonishment.

“Asshole.” She shoves me with a giggle.

“Otter, Max. Otter.” I correct her. “We literally _just_ went over this.”

The road stretches out and curves before us. Not long now until we’d reach Beaverton and then- Portland awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently Life is Strange is thought to be a bit of a hybrid-town combining elements from Newport and Lincoln City which are both based in Oregon (and possibly a few other places). In the end, I decided the position of Arcadia Bay would be the same as Newport. So the geography/directions in this fic are based around that.
> 
> Nellie Bly was an influential investigative journalistic who went undercover to reveal the conditions of a psychiatric facility in the late 1880s. If you’re interested, read up about her- she’s a fascinating woman! Also, it’s pretty random- but after including her in this story I went back to the exposé/book she’d written about her experience (called “Ten days in a mad-house”), and the institution she was committed to is actually called ‘Blackwell's Island Lunatic Asylum’. What a weird coincidence!
> 
> Hocus Pocus is a childhood movie of mine and was one of my favourites growing up. For those of you who haven’t seen it, it’s pretty much a kids’ movie based in Salem (Massachusetts) where these witches are brought back from the dead (on Halloween), and attempt to steal the life essence of children to keep on living. You know, as you do. Haha!


	3. Portland

We finally arrive in Portland, Oregon. Portland is so different to Arcadia Bay. Where Arcadia is pine trees and beach- Portland is brick and cityscape. It gives a rustic, industrial vibe with vast water channels and bridges flowing through it. It’s also happens to be the bicycle capital of America.

After checking into our hotel and unloading our gear, we rent two bikes and start exploring the city.

“Hey, did you know that Portland is like, renowned for their craft beer connoisseurs?” I ask as I pedal.

“Gross.”

I laugh at her reaction, she hates beer so much.

“I’ll come with you though… If you’d like to check some out. There’s a beer tour, I think. That’d actually be pretty cool! I’ll stick with water though.”

I look over at her fondly and make an adoring noise. “You’re a peach!”

Max chuckles. “Hey, I’m not that sweet! It’s give and take. You’re coming with me to Powell’s later, so I’m hella down to do whatever you want while we’re here too. It’s our trip- we can go anywhere, my pastel-punk.”

“Hey, I’m keen to go to Powell’s too! I’m all about brooks. Also, how dare you. I’m hard-core!”

“Oh, you’re fond of brooks, are you?” She asks me with an amused smile.

“Yes, I want to read all the brooks, all the time!”

“We’re such dorks!” She exclaims with a giggle and starts cycling in a wavelike motion.

I laugh and mimic the movement, following behind her. “It’s a pirate-thing, other people wouldn’t understand…”

“O Captain, my captain.”

“Ugh, that poem’s deathy!”

“Okay then, how about; “If it comes to a swinging, swing all, say I”?”

“Ooh. Swinging!”

Max starts laughing. “I thought you’d like that. Perv!”

“Maxine, the pirate queen!”

We continue cycling along against the cool air.

It’s afternoon when we arrive at Powell’s, chaining our bikes outside the large building.

“I have something for you…” I announce with a grin.

"What is it?” Max beams.

“Close your eyes.” Once she has, I place a square object in her hand.

“Walkie-talkies!" I can't contain my excitement. "See?" I hold up my matching one.

A light laugh escapes her. “You know, for a second there I thought you were going to propose!” Her face shifts with nervousness. I see her hand flinch upwards, so I carefully seize it and push it down.

“Don’t rewind, dork! That’s so cheap! It’s important for me to remember stuff like this...”

She gently smiles and rubs her neck. “Sorry, old habits. My power comes in handy as a person who has bouts of crippling social awkwardness.”

I take her hand in mine. “Hey, I love your awkwardness. It contrasts with my brash asshole-ness. And in regards to your earlier comment…” I can feel my face become serious. “There’ll be plenty of time for that. For now- let’s stick with the walkies.”

In all honesty, I have no reservations about marrying Max. But, I want to do things right.

“Testing?” I jump a little as I’m shaken from my thoughts by a distorted voice.

Max grins widely and laughs upon realising she had given me a fright. “Sorry!” She apologises and lowers her radio.

I press the button of my walkie-talkie and speak into the receiver. “You’re forgiven. Let’s go, Maximus!”

“Whoa.” We both utter quietly as we enter the bookstore. The place is huge! There are a seemingly endless amount books. It'd be easy to become lost under the sea of literature.

Max inhales deeply and grins. “I love that smell.”

I sniff as well. The air smells like a combination of old and new books. It's kind of nostalgic.

“So… Many brooks.” I mutter.

“ _So_ many.” She agrees.

“Where to first?”

“Um… To be honest, I kind of want to check out the manga section first.”

“Nerd!” I tease jokingly. I used to be quite a fan of manga myself, back in the day.

“Shut up. You want to come with, or shall we split and keep in touch via comms?” She shakes her walkie-talkie.

“I’ll regroup with you after. Gonna check out some tattoo books!”

“Ooh, I might join you later! See you soon.” She kisses me and wanders off amongst the towering bookshelves.

I locate a section featuring books about tattooing. There’s a huge selection. Some focus on the historical and cultural significance of tattoos, whereas others are more design-based- which is what I'm looking for.

I scroll and flip through various titles, then burst out laughing as I stumble upon a book called: ‘Knux- Knuckle tattoos for girls’.

 _“Okay, I have to buy that.”_ I think with a smile and pop it in under my arm.

Later on, I flip through art and photography books in another aisle. I smile as I turn onto a double-page spread featuring a pair of breasts. I’m not one who’s shy about nudity, particularly in art. But, I know I could use it as a means of teasing Max.

I pick up my radio. “Max, come in. Do you read me, Lara?”

“Loud and clear, what’s up Sam?” Her voice crackles on the other end.

“I’m in the photobook section. Come quickly. I have something important to show you.”

“Be there soon.”

I stifle an immature giggle.

Max doesn't take long to find me.

“What is it, Chloe?” She asks, approaching me from behind.

I turn around with the book pressed to my chest. “Boobs!” I bellow enthusiastically.

She shelters her face and breaks into a deep blush. “Chloe!”

I laugh hysterically at her reaction. Poor girl. I have an impeccable gift of knowing how to embarrass the shit out of her.

I hear someone clear their throat and turn to see a snobby-looking woman, who is evidently unimpressed by the display.

“Oops… Sorry.” I slam the book closed, pop it back on the shelf and make a quick escape. Max jogs after me with a wide grin, highly amused at my shame.

After roaming around for a couple more hours, we leave the store- cycling away with bags of books in our front baskets. Overall, it was a pretty badass introduction to Portland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'swinging' quote is from Treasure island by Robert Louis Stevenson.
> 
> Knux is an actual book. I came across it when researching for the story, hahaha! 
> 
> http://www.powells.com/biblio/61-9780486793900-1
> 
> “Want!” (In Max’s voice).


	4. Portland II

Later in the evening we head out for a meal and I stop to get some craft beer on the way back to our hotel room. Using my totally legitimate non-fake ID, of course. Once we arrive, I place the drinks down, grab a bottle and turn on some music.

“Hey, let’s play a drinking game! But, instead of beer- you can take a sip of water, or juice instead.” I suggest with a grin.

“Then that wouldn’t be a drinking game, it’d be a let’s-get-Chloe-hammered game.” Max points out.

I reflect briefly, that wouldn’t be much fun for her. “Fair point. Let’s play something else then- a game with no need for alcohol.”

A devious smile forms across her lips.

“Ooh! I like that look. What did you have in mind?”

“Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command, promise!”

I laugh animatedly. “God, I haven’t played that since I was a teenager!”

Max giggles. “You’re still a teenager, dork.”

“Barely. In another two months I’m the big two-zero!”

“It isn’t March yet, punk-ass.”

“Ah, youth.” I place my arm around her. “I remember those days fondly. Tell me… How does it feel to date an older woman?” I smirk wickedly.

“It’s alright, when she’s not being a total dweeb.”

“Anyway, let’s begin. You can start- which category would you like, youngin’?”

“Dare.”

“Ooh la la!”

“Gonna dare me to kiss you again?” She beams slyly.

I feel my cheeks heat up. “Max- how dare you! That was smooth, dammit!”

Her laugh echoes across the room. “Don’t be embarrassed… It was very endearing.”

“Well, I wanted to place the power in your hands. That was my way of doing it.” It was easier that way. Masking it as a joke, a gag. Rejection would’ve been less painful being disguised by bravado.

“Oh… I didn’t realise that.” Max considers my words and smiles kindly. “That actually was pretty smooth of you then. And very sweet.”

I rub my eyes, feeling a little self-conscious. “Okay, ready for your dare?”

She nods.

My mind reels as I contemplate my next move. I could easily come up with a million outrageous and embarrassing things to dare her to do. But... I don’t have it in me. I don’t want to.

“I dare you to… Kiss me.” I glance away shyly and fold my arms.

I look back to see her grinning widely. She leans forward and turns my head, so I’m facing her- then brings her lips to mine. It’s a lengthy kiss. Far longer than our first one months before. We have shared so many since then, but she never fails to surprise and excite me.

“Okay.” Max eventually pulls away and gathers her breath. “What one would you like?”

“Truth.”

“Truth? Hmm…” She thinks for a moment. “If we were to have a threesome, who would you want as our third?”

“Max!” My mouth falls open. _“I can’t believe she just asked that! How indecent!”_

“Hey, it’s just a game! I wouldn’t actually consider it.”

“Still. Whatever my answer is, you’ll know that I find that person attractive!”

“Hey, you have a free-pass here to say whatever you want! I’m just interested, it’s curiosity- nothing else. You can always ask me the same thing if you want.” She replies, lips forming into a playful smile.

“Yeah right, you’d totally pick Victoria!”

Her expression fills with amusement.

“You slattern!”

“Hey, I might not! I mean, there’s a whole array of potential candidates.”

“Max!”

“It’s not my fault, Chloe… There are a shit-ton of hot girls at my school!” It’s true. Blackwell has a sickening ratio of attractive young women which I never understood.

“Shit-ton is not a standard unit of measurement!”

“But hella is?”

“Hella yeah it is!”

Max laughs. “Chloe... You still haven’t answered the question.”

“Okay... I have my answer.” I smile broadly.

“Who is it?”

“Clone-Chloe.”

“Who?”

“Me, you and me- makes three. With my clone, that is.”

“Ah! I get it.” She giggles in entertainment. “Clever way to avoid answering, Price.”

“Think about it! What could be better than having two of me? One of us could go to Blackwell with you and the other could do their own thing- and fulfil their daily Chloe duties. And to change it up, we could swap who does what. Then, when we all come back together at night- things could get a little... Freak-ay!” I move my eyebrows up and down.

“That’d actually be pretty intense... And hot.” Her voice is quiet as she utters the last two words.

I snicker. “See, what can I say?”

“Defiant answer, but I’ll allow it.”

“Score! In that case, it’s your turn. Which one would you like?”

“Truth.”

“Ooh. Interesting… Okay. Truth! Tell me about a crush you had- other than me, when we were younger. Or… Before we got together. Either of those.”

Max appears contemplative as she thinks, then tenses. A light crimson begins to spread across her face.

“Um. I thought of one… But, maybe I shouldn’t say it.”

“Okay. Now you _have_ to tell me!”

She sighs and covers her face. “I... Had a bit of a crush on Joyce growing up.”

I scrunch up my nose and my mouth turns downwards. “Ew, Max! You sicko. I’m telling!”

“I can always rewind and take it back.”

“Nah, no need. It’s okay. Anyway, I have to admit- I always thought Vanessa was pretty attractive too… You know, for a mom.” I look away. “Probably not quite to the same extent as your little infatuation with Joyce though!”

I turn back to find Max blushing again. “Oh my god, Chloe!”

“Dude, you just told me you crushed on Joyce! Do not even attempt to pull the repulsed card on me.”

“Who have we become?” She questions in a dramatic, playful voice.

“I don’t know. I do know one thing though- it’s gonna be hella awkward seeing your parents now!”

Max laughs. “Just a bit.”

“My turn! I want a… Command!”

“Hmm… Interesting. How should I use this newfound power?” She deliberates for a moment. “Okay. I command you to piggyback me to breakfast tomorrow.”

“That’s it? Pfft! Lame! I would’ve done it anyway if you asked.”

“Hey! I was being nice. I could’ve been harsher.”

“You should’ve.” I inform her with a cunning smirk. “Your turn.”

“Fine, I want a promise.”

“Okay… Hmm.” I put my hand to my chin and bust out my best deeply-thinking-face.

Her blue eyes watch me with interest.

“Okay. Promise me… That you’ll always love me. And _also_ that you’ll never die… Or, at least not until you’re like a thousand, or something!”

“An old lady, warm in her bed?” She smiles tenderly.

I grin back at her and nod.

“I’ll always love you, Chloe. Always.” Her hands feel warm as she brings them to my face. “I promise.”

My stomach flutters hearing those words.

“Gal pals, ‘til the end.” She adds with a smirk and kisses my temple.

“Can’t ask for more than that.” I chuckle.

“Your turn, Chloe.”

“Oh, we’re still playing?”

She nods. “I recommend choosing the command option again. It might… Pique your interest.”

“Okay then. I want a command.” I say with a cocky smile.

Max stands and seizes me by my shirt collar. “Follow me.” I swallow hard as she guides me towards the bed.

The next day arrives with a chilly welcome. Our breath comes out in frosty bursts. We've already checked out from the hotel and loaded up our luggage. We had a nice breakfast earlier, which I piggybacked Max to. I smile and observe her. She's stretching out beside me in the passenger seat- still half-asleep.

“Hey Max, don’t look. I want to pick a song for you before we leave.” My fingers slide through her music player. I grin as I locate the track I’m looking for and hit play.

I start singing as it begins. “Hey girl! Let’s get out the house and make some news… Put on your shoes-”

Her face lights up with surprise and she joins in. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” We finish the line together and start laughing.

She continues singing along happily as I pull out of the carpark and we commence our drive to Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split up the Portland chapter into two parts so it's easier to read!
> 
> The song they're singing at the end is 'Naughty' from the Life is Strange OST (also mentioned in the first chapter). It's one of the songs Dana plays in her room in episode 2. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more fluffy road-tripness!
> 
> [October 20th:] Hey again! I have exams over the next couple of weeks, but will be back and updating after that. Can't wait to resume!
> 
> Also, thanks a lot for all your kind words, it makes me so happy reading your comments! Take care everyone!


End file.
